Sick Days
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: Olive gets sick and Fletcher is the one to make her feel better. Just a cute little short story. Folive.


**A/N: This is a really random story. It is also a remake of one of the very first Fanfictions I have ever written. **

**For the sake of this Fanfiction, it does not take place at Z-Tech. I was debating whether or not to have it take place there but in the end decided against it.**

Olive awoke to a bright sun light shining through the closed blinds making lines of light shine on her comforter. As Olive shot up out of bed, she felt hotter than usual and a slight pounding her head. She figured it was just a slight headache, so she jumped into the shower like usual and took a hot morning bath. After Olive got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, she walked down the stairs like every morning, but this time she held on extra tight to the hand railing so she wouldn't accidently miss a step.

"Morning sweetie" Mrs. Doyle greeted as Olive walked into the kitchen. "Eggs?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Olive replied. Mrs. Doyle gave Olive a weird look, then shrugged and turned back to the hot stove.

"You sure you're not hungry sweetie?" Mrs. Doyle asked. "You never skip breakfast."

"Yeah I'm sure." Mrs. Doyle was right, Olive did eat breakfast every morning because, being a gifted genius, She knew how important breakfast was and the consequences that went along with skipping it. However, this morning, even the sight of food made Olive feel nauseous.

Suspecting something was up, Mrs. Doyle put her hand against her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You feel kind of warm."

Olive's head was still throbbing in pain, but she figured it would go away soon. Olive responded to her mom's question with a yes, and then grabbed her book bag off the floor and walked to the corner of the street to wait for Fletcher. The two had been walking to school together since the very first day of kindergarten, back when no one knew they were prodigies.

"Hey!" Fletcher surprisingly came up from behind and poked Olive in the shoulder. "Did I scare you?" Fletcher smirked.

"A little" Olive replied with a sigh.

"What's wrong Olive? Are you feeling okay?" Fletcher turned her around so she was facing him. Olive was not surprised that Fletcher knew something was up only having said two words.

Olive stepped into Fletcher for support. "I think so." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Fletcher's voice was now full of concern. He peeled her off him to look at her face. "You don't look good."

"Gee, thanks" Olive got out of his grip and walked passed him. "Can we just go to school now?" Fletcher stopped her and put the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Oh Olive, you're burning up. Come on, I'm taking you home."

"No, it's fine. I'm okay to go to school." Fletcher looked at her with confusion. "Besides have you ever really known me to get sick? Whatever I have be gone by lunch." This was true. In the many years Fletcher had known Olive, she had never gotten violently sick. Olive did not only have an exceptional brain, she also had an iron immune system. But Fletcher could tell his friend was not going to make it throughout the day.

"Olive, I don't care how much you enjoy going to school, I don't want you to get sick; or at least any sicker than you already are. Will you please go home and get some rest. I will come to your house right after school, I promise." Fletcher tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear and gave Olive a pleading smile. She caved in. Giving him a weak smile, he gently pushed her in the direction of her house. "Come on, I will walk you home."

"Fletcher, school starts in ten minutes, you got to get going. I think I can walk down a block on my own."

"Its fine, I can miss first period, it's just English. I speak the language every day anyways. Now come on, less talk, more walk."

Olive stopped Fletcher. "Piggy back ride?"

Fletcher chuckled. "Of, course" He bent down and Olive skillfully jumped on his back.

Fletcher brought Olive all the way up to her room with no struggle, and waited outside the door for Olive to change into something more comfortable. When she let him back in, Olive was wearing grey sweat pants and a pale long sleeve t-shirt but Fletcher noticed how cold she still looked. Sighing, Fletcher grabbed Olive's hand and led her towards her bed. He removed the covers and Olive slid in.

"I will be back right after school. Now get some sleep. I will go downstairs and tell your mom. She's probably wondering why I walked into the house with you on my back." Fletcher did the half smile that annoyed Olive so much and she rolled her eyes. Fletcher found Olive's hand under the covers and gave it a light squeeze. "Feel better."

Olive heard him but she was already half asleep to respond.

**oOo**

Fletcher felt bad that he had to leave Olive at home when she was sick, but he knew that he couldn't afford to miss another day of school, or else he would have. Fletcher walk down the stairs trying to figure out how he was going to explain to Mrs. Doyle why he carried her daughter up to her room when we were supposed to be heading to school.

"Fletcher?" Mrs. Doyle asked, breaking Fletcher out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yes?" He answered shyly.

Mrs. Doyle gave Fletcher a warm smile. "Thank you, Fletcher."

"For what?" He asked politely.

"Thank you for always being there for Olive. You always have and I know you always will. And thank you for bringing Olive home. I knew something was up when she didn't have any of my eggs this morning." She touched his shoulder. "You really are a great friend to my daughter."

Fletcher grinned. It's always a good thing to be called a good friend by your best friend's mom. "Thank you, Mrs. Doyle."

"Fletcher, do you mind coming over after school so I can grab Olive some medicine and run a few errands?"

"I would love to." He smiled then grabbed his backpack off the floor "Now, I really have to get going, I am already late for school."

"Fletcher, hold up. I will write a note so you don't get into too much trouble."

"Thank you Mrs. D" Fletcher gratefully accepted the note, and then quickly walk to school.

**oOo**

Olive awoke a while later to someone poking her arm and saying her name repeatedly. She opened her eyes.

"Hi" she said softly, barley able to speak.

"Olive, thank goodness! Have you been sleeping this whole time?"

"Yeah, I think so." Olive sat up in bed and Fletcher sat at her feet.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No, if anything I think it's getting worse. I have a huge headache, the room is spinning and I think I am sweating but I am extremely cold," Olive sighed. "My mom gave me what medication we had left, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Oh Olive, I think you have a fever." Fletcher pulled a blanket that was folded neatly on edge of Olive's bed over top of her. "You're mom told me she was going to the store to pick you up some medicine and run a few errands then she will be home. In the meantime, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you anything to eat?"

"No, its fine, I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything all day though."

"Fletcher, I really just want to lie in bed." Fletcher respected Olive's wishes. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed Olive was not laying on and climbed in with her, his head leaning against the headboard. Olive shoved him. "Off" she said. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"I'll take that chance," he replied and got under the covers, pulling his sick friend against him.

"You still tired?" Fletcher asked stroking her arm for warmth.

"No, I just want to lie in bed. I don't have the strength to get up."

"Well, if you need anything, I am right here"

Olive rested her head on Fletcher's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" She whispered into Fletcher's chest and then drifted off into a slumber.

**oOo**

Olive awoke twenty minutes later, still pressed against Fletchers side. She shifted her body so she could look at his face. Fletcher was awake staring at the blank ceiling. When he noticed Olive's gaze, he smiled down are her.

"Hi" Fletcher said very softly stoking Olive's back.

"Hey" she replied with a weak smile.

"Feeling any better?"

Olive thought about her response before answering. She still had a slight headache and she was still very cold, but the room wasn't spinning anymore and she could finally look at Fletcher with a clear vision. "Well, I feel way better than I did before."

"I guess the medication needed a little longer to take effect. That and a little sleep," Fletcher chuckled "Well in your case a lot of sleep"

Olive unconsciously squeezed Fletchers shirt that she had been gripping. "Thank you for staying here with me."

"Of course, I mean it was either I stay here with you, or I go home and do homework"

"Well, how much homework do you have? Do you want to start it?"

"Nah, it's Friday, I have the whole weekend to do it"

"Really? I thought today was Thursday"

Fletcher grinned, "Nope, Thursday was yesterday"

Olive smiled relieved. "You want to go watch some TV?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Fletcher got out of bed and Olive made a twirling motion with her finger, hinting for Fletcher to turn around so she could jump on his back.

Fletcher did just that and carried her down to the couch in the Doyle's living room. Fletcher lightly dropped Olive on the couch and then sat next to her.

"Are you hungry yet?" Fletcher asked.

"Kind of" Olive replied rubbing her empty stomach

"Great, I will go make us some soup. It's about time you had something to eat."

When the food was ready, Fletcher got out some random movie Olive's mom had on the shelf and put it into the DVD player. Olive had a thin baby blue blanket wrapped around her body, with the hot chicken noodle soup Fletcher made on her lap. Fletcher pressed the play button on the remote and the movie started to play. About thirty minutes into the movie Olive could tell Fletcher was about to doze off because he slowly started to lean toward her, his eyes closed. Olive knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep too because she had pretty much slept the entire day. When she finished up the last of her now cold soup she set it aside and grabbed the DVD remote out of an almost sleeping Fletcher's hand and pressed pause. He immediately woke up.

"What's wrong?" he asked still dazed.

Olive let out a small giggle. "Nothing is wrong. The movie was just so boring and I could tell you were about to fall asleep."

"I was not!" he resented now fully awake.

"Yes you were" Olive teased then added "didn't you sleep earlier?"

"Not exactly. You were snoring pretty loudly." Fletcher smirked.

"Hey!" Olive smacked his arm.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. "I guess someone's feeling better."

"For your information my nasal passages are completely blocked and my throat feels like it has been cut open by a chainsaw. But yes, I'm feeling much better."

Before Fletcher could respond, Mrs. Doyle walked through the door with a bag of groceries in each hand.

"Hey, honey" Mrs. Doyle said putting the groceries on the floor. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Olive nodded.

"Good to hear." She said kissing Olive on the forehead and walking back to pick up the groceries. "I bought some vegetables at the market, would you like me to make you some vegetable soup? You could really use the vitamins."

"It's alright, mom" Olive said. "Fletcher made me some soup earlier."

"Really?" Olive's mom said. "You should really come over more often, Fletcher."

"Mom, he's over like every day."

"It's true" Fletcher agreed.

"Oh right." Mrs. Doyle opened the fridge to put away the groceries. "Olive, it's a nice night out" she stated. "And you've been cooped up in this house all day. Why don't you and Fletcher go for a walk. You need some fresh air."

Olive turned to Fletcher and raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Sure, let's go!" Fletcher grabbed Olives light pink hoodie off the kitchen chair and then grabbed his red one. He opened the front door, and together they walk out into the warm evening air. After they walked around the block Fletcher walked Olive up to her front door.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning" he said.

"I will and thanks" Olive smiled and hugged him tightly before he left to his own house just down the block. Olive said goodnight to her mom then walked up the stairs to her room where she eventually fell asleep feeling much better than she did earlier that morning

***the next day***

"Oh Fletcher, I am so sorry" Olive said running her fingers through Fletcher's brown hair. They were lying on Fletcher's couch, his head in her lap.

"Its fine" Fletcher replied barely audible. He shivered and pulled the covers closer to his body.

"How about I go make you some hot soup?" she suggested.

"No I just want to rest. You know how it is."

**A/N: How was that for cuteness? **

**There was absolutely no point to this story, but my main goal in this story was to capture the friendship between Olive and Fletcher. The unwanted episode was adorable and it made me, and hopefully the rest of the audience realize they really are friends; best friends. And no matter what, they will always be there to love and support each other. I honestly think that is the best thing that came out of that episode, well at least for me. What were your thoughts on the episode? And this Fanfiction? **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
